


Bathtime

by DigiRhys



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiRhys/pseuds/DigiRhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request on my NSFW BLands tumblr, <a href="http://hyperion-official.tumblr.com">Hyperion Official</a>.</p>
<p>[Filth Request] Rhack + Bathtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

Jack's bathtub was probably the most luxurious space in the man's home aside from his bed, which was almost comically large and overcrowded with pillows, much to Rhys's joy. The bath, though--god, the BATH--Rhys could spend days in that tub, and that was a statement he'd swear by.

Rhys had the tub practically filled to the brim, bubbles piled on top of the steaming liquid. His head was tilted back, resting gently on the edge of the tub when he distantly heard the front door open. Rhys cracked one eye open, glancing at the bathroom door as he propped his feet up on the opposite end of the ceramic, bubbles slipping down the appendages. He listened to Jack shuffle around the penthouse, muttering what may very well have been profanities regarding some department or another. Rhys couldn't quite make it out, though he didn't care to, either.

The footsteps finally maneuvered towards the bedroom, pausing in their movement when Jack eyed the partially opened door and the dimly lit space beyond. He shrugged his Jacket off, tossing it onto the bed as he kicked off his shoes. Fingertips pressed to the door, pushing it open in a fluid movement as he leaned against the doorway, eyeing the younger man in the tub across the room.

"Well don't you just look cozy as can be, kitten."

Rhys hummed contentedly, a lazy smile stretching onto his lips as he watched Jack slip into the bathroom, shedding himself of his clothing as he moved closer until, finally, he sat naked, perched on the edge of the tub, his mask lying on the counter nearby. Rhys lifting a hand out of the water, fingers lightly tracing the scar along Jack's face until the man gently grabbed hold of Rhys's wrist, arching an eyebrow at the pruny digits.

"Jeez, kiddo, how long you been in there?"

"Not long enough," Rhys sighed, grinning cheekily as he sat up and slid to the side. "You gonna gawk or get in here with me, hm?"

Jack didn't need to be told twice, grinning wide as he lifted a foot over the edge of the tub, dipping it in the hot water. When both feet were in, he gently lowered himself into the tub, water sloshing over the edge and onto the tiled floor. Jack wasn't overly concerned, he'd just toss some towels down later.

As soon as Jack was settled Rhys wasted no time in draping himself across Jack, pressing flush against the man's chest as his fingers found purchase against Jack's shoulders.

"Hey handsome," he murmured, leaning in slowly to press a warm, generous kiss to Jack's lips. The CEO growled softly, wrapping his arms around the younger man's torso and hugging him close, relishing in the sensations as their bodies pressed together in the water. Rhys's teeth found Jack's lip as he pulled away, pressing down and tugging on the skin before releasing it with a grin. Jack returned the expression with a deep chuckle, sliding a hand down Rhys's back.

"Someone's feeling feisty."

"It's been a loooong day," Rhys drawled, sighing dramatically and resting his head on Jack's shoulder. "I wish someone could just...work out all that stress," he purred, glancing up at Jack coyly with a bat of his eyelashes. The CEO ran his tongue across his teeth, a wolfish grin taking place on his features as he shifted in the water.

"Why don't I give you a hand with that, hmm? Turn around for me, Rhysie."

Jack gave Rhys's ass a light slap, making the younger man jump in the water, rolling mismatched eyes as he complied and pushed himself up carefully, giving Jack room to sit up as well. Rhys spun around in the water, straddling Jack's legs as the man's large hands came up to rest on Rhys's shoulders, thumbs pressing firmly at the dip between his shoulder blades.

Rhys hummed contentedly, letting his eyes fall shut as Jack worked at some of the knots along Rhys's back. It really HAD been a stressful day, and Jack's hands on his body were pure magic. The CEO slipped a hand along Rhys's stomach, clipped nails dragging across pale skin, causing Rhys to shudder and take in a sharp breath. His hand slid lower, fingers circling Rhys's length firmly with a few easy strokes. The younger man groaned, turning to putty in Jack's grip as he leaned back against the older man's chest.

Jack chuckled warmly, teeth pressing against Rhys's neck as he bit down, sucking a dark mark across Rhys's tattoo that made the younger man gasp. Rhys shivered despite the warmth of the water, his hands coming up to grip at the edges of the tub as he rocked his hips back against Jack, not surprised to find the man already half hard. A soft groan pulled from the CEO's lips and Rhys grinned smugly, repeating the motion slowly and with more force, grinding down against Jack's length. He didn't miss the slight hitch in Jack's breathing or the way the older man's hand tightened around his own growing erection.

"You wanna have some fun, big guy?"

"You know the answer to that, kitten," Jack growled, playfully nipping at the shell of Rhys's ear. Both his hands found hold on Rhys's hips, abruptly pulling the young man back as Jack arched his hips up, grinding roughly against his ass. Rhys gasped sharply, readjusting his grip on the bathtub as he arched his back slightly, reaching back with one hand to sink beneath the water, gripping Jack's hardness and stroking him firmly. It didn't take much coaxing before Jack was fully hard in Rhys's hand, the brunet eagerly lining the head up with his entrance.

Jack pressed himself into Rhys with a slow roll of his hips, dropping his head back against the edge of the tub as he groaned. A soft whine caught in the back of Rhys's throat as he tried to rock back against Jack, only to be held in place by the man's iron grip on his hips. He was sure there would be bruises there by morning. With a steady breath, Jack rubbed softly at Rhys's hips as he eased the younger man back, pushing each inch in slowly until Rhys was fully seated on Jack's girth, panting softly.

Finally able to move, Rhys wasted little time adjusting before he slowly began rocking his hips, softy, needy sounds falling from his lips as Jack's fingers ran up and down his sides comfortingly. He set an easy pace, listening to the pleasant noises that pulled from Jack's mouth at every movement Rhys made. The CEO's hand eventually circled back around, once again gripping Rhys's length with sure and steady fingers, stroking him slowly in time with his rocking hips.

Rhys slowly felt himself coming apart, grinding down harder on Jack's cock until he was seeing stars, his breath coming in hard gasps. The humidity in the room combined with the heat from their bodies made his head swim, though Rhys wasn't about to complain. A heady moan left his lips when he felt Jack sit up again, wrapping his free arm around Rhys's chest as he carefully shifted the both of them, leaning Rhys over the edge of the tub. Jack's hands gripped the tub on either side of Rhys's chest, waiting patiently while the brunet gripped and braced himself against the edge of the tub before he began thrusting in earnest, pulling a sharp cry of need from Rhys.

Water practically poured over the edge of the tub with their movements, though neither man paid the growing mess any mind. Rhys dropped a hand beneath the water, stroking himself quickly as Jack snapped his hips forward, burying himself in the younger man as he leaned down to bite at Rhys's neck again. Gradually, the CEO's movements became more desperate and erratic, a pleasant warmth spreading in his groin. A few more bucking movements and Jack was coming, filling the younger man with his finish as Rhys stroked himself to completion beneath Jack, a light moan leaving him as he came.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Jack pulled out of Rhys, ignoring the soft noise of protest he produced. Jack ran damp fingers through his hair, eyeing the bathroom floor as Rhys sank back into the water, slumped against the side of the tub.

"Looks like we flooded the bathroom again, kiddo."


End file.
